


Молчи о невзгодах

by venwe (holy_milk)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_milk/pseuds/venwe
Summary: Юная Морвен в Бретиле: путь от беженки к предводительнице.





	Молчи о невзгодах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Speak No Sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852241) by [Elleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/pseuds/Elleth). 



> Бета: [AlmaNemesis](https://ficbook.net/authors/1978833)

«Мы дадим вам убежище», — сообщила леди Глоредель лицам, обращенным к ее высокому трону, бледным и до странности бесцветным без отблесков алого пламени, вымазанным в грязи и пепле, который все еще скрипел у Морвен на зубах. Звуки этого слова грели Морвен, словно одеяло. Если они нашли убежище, значит, все были в безопасности и никому больше не придется гибнуть жуткой смертью, преследовавшей их на пути сквозь горы.

Риан захныкала у нее на руках, и Морвен рассеянно погладила ее по голове. Двоюродная сестренка висела на ней мешком, и под ее весом Морвен едва была способна держаться на ногах, но все же усилием воли заставила себя сделать шаг, — и еще один, и еще, — сквозь толпу, едва прозвучал следующий вопрос:

— Где потомки Дома Беора?

— Здесь, — откликнулась Морвен, пробираясь вперед. — Это мы.

***

Прошла неделя в Амон Обель, и Риан забилась в угол.

Точнее говоря, в дыру между изголовьем кровати Морвен и стеной в самом дальнем от окна углу спальни, с головой спрятавшись под ворохом беспорядочно сваленных одеял. Одеяла она стащила с кроватей — своей и еще трех девочек, которых приютила леди Глоредель. В отсутствие мужа, отправившегося воевать на границах Бретиля в знак верности эльфийскому королю Дориата, это решение было за ней.

Леди Глоредель высоко оценила Морвен и то, с каким достоинством, хладнокровием и смелостью она вела себя даже в таком юном возрасте — Морвен было всего двенадцать, но Глоредель сказала, что она казалась старше своих лет и намного умнее, и посему ей можно было доверить приглядывать за остальными девочками: Риан, Аннет, Гилтиль и Рагнис — все они сейчас были последними потомками Беора Старого, хоть и более дальними, чем Морвен и Риан. Практически все прочие были убиты, особенно потомки мужского пола, а те несколько мальчиков, что все же добрались до Бретиля, не могли делить комнату с девочками — так все говорили. К тому же она была самой старшей. Судьба всего народа была в ее руках. И именно ей теперь предстояло сохранить достоинство Дома Беора.

Морвен не нужно было это объяснять. Она сама проводила отца и дядю, и всех верных им людей на войну — больше она их не видела. Монстры наводнили Ладрос, словно разлившаяся река, и леди Эмельдир вложила в ее руку кухонный нож, и люди — ее соседи — гибли у нее на глазах на пороге собственного дома, и их с Риан матери пропали в общей суматохе, а затем им пришлось бежать прочь от языков пламени, охвативших низинные холмы и пожравших сухие сосны, вспыхнувшие факелами после бесснежной зимы, и им воистину повезло, что леди Эмельдир смогла оторваться от погони и найти путь в Бретиль.

Еще больше им повезло добраться туда живыми — тем, что не сгинул в огне или в пылу битвы.

Риан не сгинула. Возможно, именно потому Морвен так серчала на ее пугливость. Больше нечего было бояться. _Она_ не боялась. Она была занята насущными хлопотами, заботами о своим народе, и поэтому даже не заметила, что Риан больше не играет с другими детьми в зале, пока не закончила помогать женщинам чесать шерсть на одеяла.

И если она не в силах успокоить маленькую девочку, что подумают о ней люди?

Морвен уперла руки в бока и топнула ногой по дощатому полу. В ее доме в Ладросе все было по-другому: пол в вестибюле был выложен мозаикой, а другие комнаты — устланы плиткой, которая как по волшебству нагревалась, стоило кому-нибудь растопить огонь в подвале. Она знала, что это просто теплый воздух проходит по трубам, спрятанным под полом, и что эта технология досталась им от эльфов, но все же дома было намного лучше, чем в Бретиле. Пережил ли ее дом все невзгоды, устояла ли плитка перед пожарами? Случись в Амон Обель пожар, от него не осталось бы ничего, кроме груды углей.

Риан осталась в своем укрытии. Морвен кашлянула, и груда одеял колыхнулась, вжимаясь дальше в стенку, но из-под нее не донеслось ни звука.

— Риан, — начала Морвен, подступая ближе. — Я знаю, что ты там. Верни одеяла на место.

Поняв, что ее обнаружили, Риан застыла. Казалось, она даже перестала дышать. Морвен мысленно досчитала до пяти, затем услышала тихий свистящий вздох, опустилась на колени и стянула одеяла.

Ее двоюродной сестренке было всего пять лет. Эта мысль вновь посетила ее сознание при виде больших карих глаз Риан и ее лица, красного от жары и слез, в обрамлении прилипших к нему шелковистых кудрей. Девочка сосала большой палец и смотрела на нее с несчастным видом. Морвен начала подозревать, что Риан обмочилась и спряталась именно поэтому — такое же случалось с другими тремя девочками, пусть они и были старше, и леди Глоредель не сразу смогла им объяснить, что в этом не было ничего постыдного после всех тех ужасов, что им довелось пережить. Морвен, тем не менее, продолжала сердиться и выговаривала им за мокрые простыни, и теперь девочки сторонились ее.

— Риан, — Морвен вздохнула и подняла ее на руки из укрытия, — почему ты спряталась?

В ответ Риан зарылась лицом Морвен в плечо, как она частенько делала по дороге в Бретиль, когда некому больше было нести ее на руках. Она обвила шею Морвен руками, сжимая ткань ее платья в кулачках. Она была чистой и сухой.

— Тебя что-то напугало? — спросила Морвен. Не поднимая головы, Риан кивнула.

— Но ты же знаешь, здесь безопасно, — продолжила Морвен. — Обель хорошо охраняется. Я запрещаю тебе бояться, это глупо. Я… мы должны сохранить достоинство Дома Беора. У людей и без тебя достаточно забот. Ты не можешь так поступать. Не выставляй свои невзгоды напоказ и помалкивай о них.

После мгновения тишины она добавила:

— Если тебе опять станет страшно — иди ко мне.

Риан вцепилась в нее еще крепче и кивнула, уткнувшись лбом в ее плечо. Морвен погладила ее по волосам и сглотнула вставший в горле ком.

***

Запоздало окрестные леса огласило птичье пение.

Они не пели в начале весны — как говорила молва, скорбя по павшему Верховному королю нолдор, что умчался на север, подобно одному из Сил, и едва не убил Темного Лорда. По крайней мере, ранил — в этом сходились все истории. Но даже он в конце концов разделил судьбу сыновей заморского короля, собственных племянников, — сгинул.

Морвен старалась не думать об этом. Если даже эльфы оказались бессильны, то кто же даст отпор Темному Лорду?

Вместо этого она наблюдала, как меняется жизнь вокруг.

Ряды палаток вокруг города перестали редеть — уже немало времени прошло с тех пор, как последний из умерших здесь беженцев был захоронен в кургане на лесном холме. Ее народ понемногу обживался. Весна уступала дорогу лету, сулящему тепло, солнце и безбрежные синие небеса над Бретилем. Листья бука темнели, а в лесах зрела ранняя земляника. Некоторые из телохранительниц леди Глоредель привязались к младшим детям и теперь брали их с собой в лес по ягоды. Самый страшный из кошмаров Риан, от которого она пряталась по темным углам — запах гари и смерти, принесенный северным ветром — не мог тягаться с запахом леса.

Но все же это был не Ладрос. Здесь не было привычной вересковой пустоши, простиравшейся до самых поросших соснами холмов вдалеке, и из окна своей комнаты Морвен видела лишь верхушки качающихся на ветру деревьев да ленту реки за ними, и почему-то — она сама не знала почему — от этого ей становилось не по себе. И не одно из этих деревьев в подметки не годилось ее любимой сучковатой сосне, одиноко стоявшей посреди зарослей вереска, согнутой и упирающейся в землю одной из своих огромных веток — подобно бабушке, опирающейся на клюку.

_Ее родной бабушке…_ Морвен тут же одернула себя, не дав воли воображению, но картинка всплыла в памяти, и глаза тут же защипало от слез. Прогуливаясь перед чертогом леди Глоредель, она украдкой оглянулась в поисках Риан — та обычно следовала за ней всюду, словно тень, так, что сама Морвен теперь начинала волноваться, когда малышка не увязывалась за ней хвостиком. Потом она вспомнила, что Риан ушла в лес собирать ягоды с другими детьми, и успокоилась. Если кому и не пристало видеть ее слезы, то точно Риан.

— Моя госпожа, — женщина из Ладроса, проходившая мимо с корзиной хвороста в руках — Морвен, должно быть, знала ее имя, но не могла вспомнить, — остановила ее легким прикосновением к плечу. — Все хорошо?

Щеки Морвен вспыхнули — от смущения, что ее застали в это мгновение слабости, не оттого, что ее назвали «госпожой». Госпожой она и была.

— Все хорошо, — ответила она и выпрямила спину. Она подросла за эти два месяца в Бретиле, и подол ее платья теперь едва доставал до лодыжек. — Спасибо, — запоздало добавила она. Женщина пожала плечами и направилась прочь.

Морвен не смогла сдержать накатившего на нее гнева, но не проронила ни слова. Достоинство не позволяло ей злиться. _Молчи о своих невзгодах_.

Она устроилась снаружи чертога, у его деревянной стены, щурясь лучам летнего солнца и понемногу успокаиваясь. Риан, напомнила она сама себе, ушла собирать землянику в лес. Не просто так Морвен ее отпустила. Здесь было безопасно. В воздухе не витал запах гари, и единственный слышимый звон клинков доносился с тренировочного поля, не с поля битвы. Где-то на дальнем конце двора одинокий сверчок наигрывал свою мелодию. Были и другие звуки; городок охватила полуденная дрема.

Было опрометчиво так быстро поверить в то, что это место может стать ей домом — или что ее жизнь и впредь будет такой безмятежной, не зная смерти и огня.

***

Прошло еще три недели, и Риан вновь начала петь. Морвен помнила, как сестра, еще совсем малышка, агукала без слов в своей колыбели, пытаясь подпевать материнским песням, и до недавних пор Морвен даже не думала, как сильно ей не хватало этого звонкого голоска.

Песни рождали в ней острую тоску по дому и отцу — больше всего Риан нравилась незамысловатая песенка о том, как королева Мелиан освятила воды Тарн Аэлуина, и девочка пела ее все чаще после того, как им с Морвен удалось подслушать кое-какие вести из Дориата. Королева Мелиан собственной персоной — так говорил эльфийский гонец, — видела, как Дом Беора держит оборону на берегах этой реки, а в их числе и Белегунд с Барагундом.

От всего этого мысль об уходе давила на Морвен все тяжелее. 

Не раз и не два ей снились отец с дядей: вот они поднимаются по холмистой дороге на Амон Обель, но поселение пусто — и все беженцы исчезли без следа.

Даже на фоне прочих снов о войне, которые порой тревожили ее покой, сны об отце были хуже всего. Она просыпалась с бешено стучащим в груди сердцем, злясь на саму себя за такие бредовые сновидения, а затем, временами, — если только ее возня под одеялом не разбудила остальных девочек, — в темноте залезала в кровать к Риан. Крошечное теплое тельце сестренки дарило чувство успокоения, и Риан не задавала вопросов, обнаружив Морвен рядом с собой — казалось, она сама была рада ее компании; частенько следующим утром Морвен, просыпаясь, первым делом видела малышку, которая котенком свернулась рядом с ее животом.

Она твердила себе, что сейчас не время искать правду в снах. Летом, когда дни были длиннее, было безопаснее всего путешествовать. Летом орки уходили в спячку либо бежали на север через разоренные пожарами пустоши — они на дух не переносили свет и тепло, — к тому же теперь стало ясно, что беженцы из Дортониона, оставаясь в Амон Обель, истощают и без того скудные запасы халадинов.

Пора было уходить. Об этом она узнала на тех нескольких советах, куда по своей милости пустила ее леди Глоредель, настаивая, что девочке нужно учиться, если судьба сделала ее предводительницей Дома Беора в таком нежном возрасте.

Морвен подавила желание возмущенно возразить, пусть и с трудом. _Риан_ была в нежном возрасте. Морвен же недавно исполнилось тринадцать, пусть ее день рождения и прошел почти незамеченным — после стольких лишений и потерь казалось неправильным праздновать такие мелочи. И все же он ознаменовал еще один шаг на пути взросления.

Когда на совете у нее спросили, куда она поведет свой народ, она едва не ответила «домой». В конце концов, пожары потухли, и орки оставили их земли в покое. Были даже вести о том, что ущелье Аглон на востоке Дортониона отбили нолдор, но она сомневалась, что кто-нибудь пойдет за ней, даже сумей она найти дорогу.

— На запад, — ответила она, не сводя глаз с леди Глоредель, которая часто говорила о широких просторах Дор-Ломина и своих родичах, живущих там, и добавила, стараясь говорить как можно увереннее: — И прочь от тьмы.

***

Было решено отправиться в путь в День середины лета.

Как только решение было принято, халадины отправили отряды расчистить путь от возможных недругов от Бретиля вверх по реке Тейглин, до гор Эред Ветрин, ограждавших Дор-Ломин на востоке. Выслушивая поток комплиментов о мудрости ее решения, Морвен узнала, что эти горы даже выстояли против пламени, охватившего холмы Дортониона. Там им предстояло встретиться с одним-единственным часовым Дома Хадора — в большем и не было нужды, — который должен был провести беженцев в долину, где им предстояло поселиться.

Пока выносился вердикт, Морвен гордо восседала на кресле, лишь немного уступавшем в размерах креслу лорда Халдира, халада, и леди Глоредель — как и полагалось наследнице Дома Беора до тех пор, пока она не умрет или не передаст титул сыну.

Если только это еще значило что-то для вырванной из родного дома девочки, народу которой судьба уже предрекла разлуку: малая часть ее людей — в основном старики и слабые, не готовые к быстрому путешествию — оставалась в Бретиле, остальные же отправлялись в Дор-Ломин. Сестра лорда Халдира и брат леди Глоредель прислали весточку о том, что на новом месте их ждали обширные и плодородные земли и дружба соседей, и что прочие народы людей будут относиться к ним как к давним друзьям, и что король нолдор примет их под свое крыло в обмен на службу взамен сгинувших правителей Дортониона. Служба не будет в тягость, заверяли ее: народ Морвен служил эльфам с тех пор, как пришел в Белерианд, и их обязанности останутся неизменными.

Новый король эльфов, Фингон, сын покойного Финголфина, сам передал сообщение с послом от леди Харет и лорда Галдора, восхищаясь смелостью, с коей человеческое дитя вело свой народ. Морвен хотела ответить, что ее решение едва ли заслуживает таких почестей и не обошлось без совета со стороны леди Глоредель и лорда Халдира; что она всего лишь следовала обычаям Дома Беора, продиктованным заботой о благополучии ее народа: следовать всегда на запад, когда иного пути нет, и коль скоро дорогу на запад еще не преграждали соленые воды моря, еще жива была надежда вновь обрести свет.

Однако монотонное бормотание совета все не умолкало, и она лишь кивнула в знак признательности.

Морвен хотела увидеть Риан, но детей не пускали в зал собрания — слишком много шума. Ей хотелось слышать болтовню и пение сестренки, и есть крошечные сладкие ягодки земляники из ее рук — и пускай потом пришлось бы оттирать пятна от платьев. Ей не хватало леди Эмельдир и ее теплого взгляда; ей не хватало бабушки и родителей, и вида на пустошь, ее любимое дерево и холмы. Ей хотелось забиться в угол, как делала Риан, и ей хотелось плакать — но усилием воли она сдержала слезы. Правительнице должно отречься от собственной боли — она знала, что так поступила бы леди Халет, и так поступила леди Эмельдир.

И Морвен должна была следовать их примеру — но все же она не могла не думать о том, что чем лучше становилась жизнь для ее людей, чем выше шансы на спасение, тем хуже становилось ей самой. Это чувство преследовало ее месяцами, постепенно нарастая, и хуже всего было то, что для него больше не было причин. Ее заверяли, что даже в такой дали от дома уклад их жизни останется неизменным — словно это было к лучшему. Она _была_ счастлива дома, но время научило ее тому, как хрупко бывает это счастье, и знать, что оно останется таким же… Все, что бы она ни построила, могло быть уничтожено в одночасье. 

К концу совета голова Морвен кружилась от обилия переживаний, отдаваясь болью в спине и шее, отчего с каждой минутой сидеть прямо было все труднее и труднее. Она даже пообещала, что, приглянись ей какой-нибудь из возможных женихов — возможно, один из сыновей леди Харет и лорда Галдора, под крышей которых ей предстояло жить, пока не будет построен ее собственный дом, — она заключит союз, подкрепленный браком, едва ступив на порог совершеннолетия, тем самым связывая воедино все три Дома эдайн. На самом же деле ей хотелось только отшвырнуть свое кресло, сбежать из чертога и вернуться во времена их прихода в Бретиль, когда ее руки были полны дел, и у сердца с разумом не было времени предаваться размышлениям.

Жить так было намного проще, чем быть раздираемой непрошенными чувствами. _Молчи о своих невзгодах_ , напомнила она себе. Так полагалось правительнице, гордой правительнице Дома Беора. Она держалась за эту мысль, как когда-то — за мысль об убежище.

Никакого убежища не было.

Была лишь она.

Оставалось только покинуть чертог. Впереди ждали лица людей, все как один — обращенные к ней; впереди ждал общий сбор в пещерке, вырубленной в холме неподалеку; а там — суд: тем, кто останется — черный камень в нетвердые руки, уходящим — белый камень. Один из них уже лежал в ее поясной сумке.

А затем — путешествие.


End file.
